How Do I Get You Alone?
by gratefulsugar
Summary: Everyone always seems to ruin the brief moments they get alone, forever making it more difficult for Rinne to confess to Sakura his feelings for her. He is dying to know if she feels the same. His only chance may be a spontaneous choice to hide inside a cramped maintenance closet. What will he say now that he's finally got her to himself? Language and Lemons, my two favorites X3


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Rin-ne. Rumiko Takahashi is the sole creator and owner of Rin-ne, including two other of my favorite anime's, Inuyasha, and Ranma ½. I did not gain any profit from writing this, and it was mostly for my own fun.

I know I have a couple stories I need to finish already, but this one couldn't wait. After searching on fanfiction for romantic stories involving Rinne and Sakura, I find that it is one subject that is sorely lacking. I couldn't go on without writing this and I really hope you Rin-ne fans out there enjoy this story. I tried to stay true to their characters as much as possible and made it so the story could be somewhat believable lol well, what is fanfiction without creative license anyway?

I rated this story M for colorful language as well as descriptive sexual content. You have been warned!

 **How Do I Get You Alone?**

 **Chapter One: The Maintenance Closet Encounter**

It was just another normal day at Sankai High School, if a normal day meant that there was an evil spirit roaming the halls and causing mayhem for all of the students and professors. Yes, this had been what it was like here at school these days. It had become a usual occurrence and more and more less surprising with each new foe.

Sakura Mamiya was not bored of it however. Despite the frightening situations herself, Rinne, and Rokumon got themselves into, there was something about being involved with Shinigami and spirits, and watching Rinne, which thrilled her in a way she could not describe. The way the fire-haired Shinigami moved while in the heat of a battle invoked feelings within Sakura that no one else could give her. He was so strong, limber, and level-headed.

They bonded quickly not long after meeting in first-term, and since then she had always thought Rinne to be her closest friend. It was just extremely unfortunate that so many others had the audacity to constantly pester and ruin any moments of being alone with him. She wasn't completely naïve. Sakura could sense Rinne meant well, that he had the best intentions and was simply stricken with bad luck of the most unjust kind. Every time he got the chance, or attempted to tell her how he felt, he was either cruelly interrupted or cut off by a sudden crisis.

She tried to think, if Rinne did get the chance, and he said something bold, how would she even react? Could she give into all those overwhelming emotions he made her feel? And although to some it might have seemed like Rinne was just a lousy mooch, after a while Sakura could see he always did his best and understood how good of a heart he had.

Even after catching him numerous times in Ageha's embrace, she still wanted to give him more chances. She still wanted to be by his side. Why? Mainly because Sakura could tell Rinne felt something stronger for her than he did for Ageha. His body and aura gave off that energy. When she stared into his dark cayenne eyes, she could sense an intense longing behind them, and a deep sense of feeling misunderstood. Still, she couldn't get the images of the two of them out of her head. Sometimes she would overanalyze everything, and start to worry that Rinne might really start to get feelings for the dark blue-haired Shinigami girl. It didn't help that Ageha had loads of cash, that kind of pissed Sakura off.

Oh, and then there was Tsubasa, but let's not even get started on that subject.

On this particular day, the high society Shinigami nag was nowhere in view just yet, and in fact she hadn't been all day. That only meant they were probably all due for a drop by visit very shortly. Sakura grimaced at the thought as she sat in her chair in class, and she peered up at the clock. It read 11:45AM. Right then she glanced something in the corner of her eye. Turning to look at the door she saw the ghost of a woman who was dressed in old fashioned clothes. She wore an intricately patterned yukata, and her dark hair was styled up in a high bun with a traditional headpiece. She walked as if she were a zombie, like she was very tired. It appeared that the spirit could barely glide as she made her way past the doorway and down the hallway. Her ghoul-like moans echoed throughout the school.

Rinne had noticed the woman right away and looked over at Sakura as she peered over nervously at the entity. None of the other students saw what they saw. When the presence was out of sight she caught Rinne's gaze. "Rokudo-kun," she whispered. "Something doesn't feel right about that woman." He nodded in agreement.

"There is something that still lingers within her heart which holds her back from moving on." He told her quietly. At this point Tsubasa began eagerly listening behind them. Rinne continued. "It's my duty to help her find peace, so would you care to join me Sakura-san?" She smiled at his request.

"After you," she gave as her answer and pointed to the door. Ignoring the stares from the teacher and their classmates, Sakura followed Rinne's lead as he got up from his chair and zoomed out to the hallway. Tsubasa visibly growled in distaste and stood up, finding it hard to breathe as the others in the room gave him discerning eyes. He also ignored them, and without a word, so not to say anything embarrassing, he quickly fled the classroom and chased after them.

"Sakura-san, we must catch up with that woman's spirit." Rinne said in haste as they rounded the first corner. His instincts made his hand swiftly grab hers in the process of running. Sakura almost gasped at how greatly startled the feel of his hand made her, but she held on tight right back. The woman was in view, and certainly hadn't gotten very far. Her aura seemed to have darkened and there was a faint purple outline around her otherwise black and white form.

They slowed their running and were only a few feet away. Rinne let go of Sakura's hand with a frown and quickly donned his Haori of the Underworld, and prepared to unsheathe his Scythe. Just then, Tsubasa caught up with them, huffing and out of breath. "Sakura Mamiya," he rasped out, hunched over. She looked over at him, unamused. It wasn't that she didn't always appreciate him as a friend, but there were times that his loyalty was seriously questioned. Tsubasa was always the first to infiltrate or involve himself in her or Rinne's business, which wouldn't have been so bad if he was more of a decent fighter. Not only that, but he couldn't control himself emotionally around Sakura, prone to random loud outbreaks of rage and lecherous ulterior motives, in which at one point he even cursed Rinne several times in one day over his power stone in order to get closer to her.

Tsubasa freaked her out. All she could do was stay solemn at his actions, for yes, she pitied the guy. She didn't say anything and turned back to Rinne, who chose to ignore his rival classmate completely. The red-headed Shinigami, with his Scythe still unsheathed, steadied his stance. "Spirit, what keeps you trapped here on this Earthly Realm?" he regarded her as the woman visibly stiffened and ceased her moans of despair. Slowly, the old-fashioned ghost faced them and revealed to have all black and red eyes and her dark aura had grown immensely stronger with malicious energy.

Rinne let her try to answer his question before he attempted to purify her. Sakura gave Tsubasa a warning look when he began to take out his Sacred Ashes, but thankfully he saw her face and stopped in his tracks. The entity seemed to have trouble speaking. "I… I have been traveling for so long." She groaned. "I just r-remember one thing…" she trailed off and the thought of it made her aura intensify that much more.

"Concentrate, miss," Rinne begged of the spirit. She seemed to think for a moment as she vividly fumed.

"I was f-following my husband," she started. "He t-told me he had to work on a day h-he usually did not work," she paused and she remembered why she was angry and her body crackled with lightening as she was no longer a sad, lonely ghost but an evil spirit, ready to extract revenge on anyone who deemed worthy of a painful death. "He was a cheater!" She screamed, becoming larger and more abnormal looking. "I found him with that floosy, Hayami Morimoto! Ugh! They made me sick as I watched them break away from a kiss!"

Sakura couldn't help but steal a glance at Rinne, who also must have been aware of the coincidence and parallel in their stories. She would give him credit though, for she had yet to see him kiss anyone just yet. "Listen to me spirit; it is time to move on from your old husband! For it must have been such a long time ago! Must you not be so exhausted from your journey?" Rinne replied in as polite tone as he could.

"That homewrecker was a teacher here," the woman snarled. "I saw them on the first floor but when I stomped down the stairs in anger I somehow slipped and hit my head," she stilled her growing energy for a moment. It had been a terrible accident. "I have given up my exhaustion for a more fulfilling feeling," she continued. "I will exacerbate my revenge on each and every single one of you." Her voice deepened into a sound that was devil-like and sent a chill to Sakura's spine. Her hands upturned into huge claws and she let out a maniacal laugh.

Rinne nervously looked to Sakura as the spirit became larger and larger with rage. "Sakura-san, stay back!" he yelled. Without any more hesitation he revealed his Shinigami Scythe and swung it towards the top of the engorged woman's head, but to his shock his usually trusty weapon gave no effect when it made contact. "What? How-?" he sputtered and jumped back. The woman glowered but instead of attacking she bounced away down in the opposite direction.

The school bell rang. It was noon and students began to fill the hallways, ready to go to lunch, unaware of what just transpired. Tsubasa chuckled. "Heh, Rokudo? Since your skills are lacking today and that evil spirit got away it looks like I'll have to go purify her now in your place."

"Are you asking for my permission?" Rinne sneered coldly. Tsubasa was clearly insulted.

"Yeah right, as if I'd need to, ugh!" Tsubasa said angrily. "You're such a pretentious dick-head! I'm going after that woman and I'm successfully going to purify her soul!" he snickered as he ran past the two of them and through the hordes of other classmates.

Rinne fumed as the moron's words but realized it wasn't what was most important right now. He looked down at his muted Scythe with defeated eyes. What had he done this time to have earned his best weapon to be rid of its special powers? Could his wicked father be behind this, yet again toying with his only son's life?

Just then the spiral of energy and swirly colors appeared from thin-air and from it hopped out Rokumon, the black cat by contract. "Rokumon-chan," Sakura cried out. She had grown rather attached to the small humanoid cat creature. The cat landed in her arms.

"Sakura-sama," he chimed cutely, but he had a letter and a serious look on his face.

"What is it, Rokumon?" Rinne asked his sidekick.

"This letter came from the Damashigami Company. I believe it's from your dad, Rinne-sama," he piped and handed him the item in question. Rinne gulped and reluctantly opened the envelope.

It read:

 _To my Beloved Son Rinne Rokudo,_

 _The family company is experiencing a downfall in its profits unlike never before. Certain measures were taken to abide by the contracts of multiple affiliates', and with the debt racking up we had to adhere to every demand. Until upon receiving full payment of all debts, borrower's Shinigami Scythe's powers will be hereby taken and withheld. You must do your absolute best to pay all of this debt back for us since it's basically your fault we're going under, my son._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sabato Rokudo  
Owner of the Damashigami Company_

Rinne screamed in anger and crumpled the letter in his first until it almost turned to dust. "That asshole," he wasn't sure what to do now. His father had done this to him for the last time. He prayed he could find a way to end Sabato's evil company once and for all. He suddenly felt a hand on his bicep, and he gazed down to meet Sakura's comforting eyes. She squeezed his arm and her lips curled into a small smile.

"Don't worry, Rokudo-kun," she began. "We will find a way, we always do." He thought she was purely inspirational. He returned her smile with one of his own and reached up to touch the hand that lightly grasped at his white and red haori. He made small circles on the side of her hand with his thumb. "Hm?" She peered up at him with her doe-like azure eyes and a pink blush graced the apples of her cheeks. She was rendered speechless.

"Sakura Mamiya, you always help me to carry on with an optimistic outlook," he announced with admiration. "I am truly grateful," he said in almost a whisper as his eyes imbedded themselves deep into hers. The flush in her cheeks deepened to a red.

Rokumon cleared his little throat. "You two look like you need some privacy," he grunted as he backed away, but was not angry, for he was rooting for Rinne to finally get close to the human girl. The couple stood there, bashfully embarrassed by his comment. "I'm going on a search for anything useful that could help us put an end to your debt and bring back the power to your Scythe!" he exclaimed and hopped back through the portal with a wave goodbye. Rinne nodded and they returned his wave. The two looked back at each other; his hand was still on hers and their breathing was erratic from the excitement.

As if things couldn't get worse they heard a familiar voice shrieking down from the next hallway over. "Rinne-sama," she was yelling. "I felt something was up," her voice was rounding the corner. Rinne had only a split second to make a move. He did not want them to be seen. Why did it seem everyone had to destroy the only moments he shared alone with Sakura? He deeply desired to confess to her how much he cared about her. He would avoid Ageha this time at all costs.

He spotted a maintenance closet, and his choice became clear. With swift action, Rinne guided Sakura inside the closet and shut the door behind them. She went to speak when he silenced her with a long finger to her lips. They were inches away from each other, barely any space to move. Her hands came up and rested at his sides, gripping onto his haori and trying not to stumble over in the dark. Rinne's other arm snaked around her waist, steadying her. They waited patiently as Ageha floated by the closet, unassuming of what was happening behind its doors. Her calls for Rinne did not stop as she went in the direction Tsubasa and the evil spirit went. The air around them calmed. He wanted her alone, and now he finally had his chance. He may not get another one.

"Rokudo-kun," Sakura peeped quietly. He could just make out her eyes and the features of her face in the dark. Their eyes were adjusting. Unafraid, she questioned him. "Was there something you wanted to say?" He stiffened slightly, nervous from her ability to be so forward. He sighed.

"Now that I've got you alone, Sakura-san," he panted. "There is something of great importance I feel I must tell you." That got her full, undivided attention. She waited for him to continue. "In my heart, you have always been my one, true companion," he paused but then added, "in all things."

"Y-you do?" Rinne had her so nervous she was starting to stutter. Perhaps she just should not speak.

He nodded. "It may not seem like it given my supposed actions with Ageha but I'll tell you once again, Sakura, you've got it all wrong. I have no romantic feelings for the Shinigami girl." He brought her in closer with his arm, fully squishing her round bosoms against his stomach. He was so much taller than her, but it felt so good to hold her. She fit rather snugly. "In fact, I had no romantic feelings for any girl ever, but then…" he trailed off, a lump catching in his throat. He was so afraid she would reject him. With unknown courage he didn't know he had for this type of situation he continued. "I met you."

Sakura gave a small gasp. She tried to speak but only another little sound came out. His eyes were begging her for an answer, any kind of response would be better than the uncomfortable silence. "Rinne," she breathed. A glint passed over his eyes as he was hit with an idea. He picked up one of her pigtails and rolled it in his fingers. She waited for him to explain his behavior.

"Sakura-san, if you have romantic feelings for me at all, I ask one favor." He paused and licked his lips. "I-I rarely ever get to see you with your hair let down. Please, undo your braids if you feel as I do." Rinne was giving her a chance to say it without actually saying it. How clever.

How was she to refuse him after how much effort he was putting in by being so honest and upfront with her? There was no way she could. And yes, Sakura knew, she indeed felt the way he did. "Rinne," she whispered. Then she undid the tie to the braid he was holding and began weaving her hands in her wavy hair, fluffing it out and brushing it back down smooth. He noted that it had grown much longer since he had first met her, and he stared on in delight, relishing in the confirmation that her actions brought. She undid the other pigtail and gave that shaft of hair the same treatment. Finishing the favor, she rested her hands back at Rinne's sides and awaited his reaction.

He studied of her what he could in the darkness. His breath hitched at the stunning nature of her beauty. To him, Sakura was nothing short of a celestial maiden. His timid hand reached forward and wove it into her silky tresses as his eyes scanned her face for any inclination of anger or discomfort. She had none. He couldn't help himself from lifting a loose strand up to his face and deeply inhaling her scent. He groaned at the sensation it gave him, instantly sending all the blood to his groin and he unconsciously ground his hardness into her sex through her skirt, which elicited the juiciest sound he'd ever heard a woman make. He felt himself be pulled to her like a magnet and before they knew it their mouths were inches apart, daring to close the distance. And it didn't take much after that, for they closed their eyes and then his lips were on hers. This is what they had been building up to all along.

The kiss started slow, but was in earnest as their breathing became heavier and broken. Rinne broke away for only a moment to breathe before he crashed his mouth to Sakura's again, this time ready to taste her. He darted his tongue out and slid it over her plush bottom lip and she immediately complied, opening her mouth with him. He rolled his tongue around inside her as she moaned into him. She tasted so sweet. He took a mental note that this was single-handedly the best moment in his young life so far. He nibbled and bit lightly on her lips, making Sakura moan again. He didn't break contact as he trailed his fingers lightly along her neck, sending shivers down both their backs. "Your skin is so damn soft," he said as he breathed in her ear. "I wish I could have you all to myself."

Sakura had never been so turned on in her life. It was what she had felt with Rinne previous to this encounter, yet multiplied by a trillion. Her body reacted to the way he was touching her on its own, immediately soaking her panties when she felt his bulging erection through his track pants push into her. She had never allowed anyone to touch her this way, but found herself wanting to let Rinne break all the barriers she held up. What was he doing to her?

Their steamy, precious moment was halted by a new set of footsteps, although very quiet, could still be heard approaching the closet doors. They didn't move a muscle, turned to stone by fear of what would happen next. There was a small knock and Rokumon broke the silence. "Rinne-sama, Sakura-chan, you can come out now. The coast is clear." It took everything within Rinne to let go of Sakura, but he knew he had to start focusing. This secret moment he shared with her in the maintenance closet will more than appease him for now. The black cat cautiously opened the door and continued once he saw that they were not in complete disarray. "I figured out how we're going to pay back that debt and get back your Shinigami Scythe. Follow me."

And that's the first chapter for now! Please, let me know what you think and review! I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! – gratefulsugar


End file.
